


Teasing Will Get You Punished

by Cock_Zero



Series: Maid Frank [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, M/M, Spanking, maid frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>7/?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teasing Will Get You Punished

**Author's Note:**

> 7/?

Gerard watched Francine as she walked into his bedroom. 

“Good morning, sir,” she said, false voice making him twitch slightly from the chaise he was relaxing on. He had been wondering what her real voice sounded like and how long he could last before telling her he knows her secret.

“Good morning, Francine.”

She bowed slightly, arms flexing. Her tattoos were on full display, running up both arms and looking generally very masculine, but her hands were still covered by the delicate lace gloves. Maybe she was hiding more tattoos under them?

“Are you wearing them?” he asked, watching her falter mid-step. She looked to him, eyes wide and a little confused, so he elaborated. “The panties I told you to wear today as your punishment.”

“Y-yes, sir,” she stammered. Her face flushed and she cast her eyes to the floor, remaining in her spot.

“Come here and show me,” he ordered.

Francine visibly tensed, eyes wide as she bit her lip.

“I need to make sure you are indeed fulfilling the punishment,” he said. He closed his book, waving her over.

She moved hesitantly, hands clenched in fists in front of her dress, until she stood directly in front of him. He could tell she was deliberating how to show him without revealing herself.

“Show me,” he said again, keeping his voice firm.

Slowly, she slid her left hand to the side of the dress, keeping her right in its place to hold the front down, and lifted it up.

Gerard caught a small glimpse of the sheer white mesh and he nodded, waving a hand to her.

She quickly shoved the dress back down, smoothing it out and taking a step back.

“And I hope you bought appropriate undergarments when you went out yesterday?” he asked, opening his book to its marked page.

“Yes, sir,” she squeaked.

“Very good.”

She let out a breath and hurried away, over to the bed where she stripped it of its sheets.

When he was sure she was focused on her work, he glanced over, catching her leant over the bed, smoothing out the flat sheet. His breath caught in his throat. His mind flitted back to when he had her bent over the bed, spanking her. His brain seemed to focus vividly on the way she had moaned.

He quickly looked away and shifted on the couch.

The next time he looked up, Francine was on the opposite side of the room from him, her back and broad shoulders on display as she stretched trying to dust the shelf.

The feather duster fell from her grip when it hit the heavy resin bat paperweight he had on the shelf. It fell to the floor and he heard Francine let out a gasp. It sounded rehearsed to his ears.

What she did next he was sure was intentional. She bent over, bending her knees the smallest amount necessary, and picked up the duster.

Gerard’s eyes went wide, his dick becoming very interested in the scene, when he saw the flash of panties before she straightened back up and continued working like she hadn’t of nearly exposed herself. He shifted again, crossing his right ankle over his left knee to hide the imminent hard on.

He had been aware crossdressing was a major kink for him, but he had never dated anyone willing to humor him. And now he had, for the moment at least, a personal maid who was crossdressing, if what Mikey had told him was true and Francine was indeed just a man who was too embarrassed to reveal the fact that he lied on the application.

He wanted to tell her that he knew but, on the other hand, he also wanted to wait for Francine to finally admit it, just so he could show her –him—that he didn’t care what gender she was or wasn’t.

The door to his room opened while he read and he ignored it. A voice said something and he turned the page in his book as the door shut again.

“Gerard, seriously.” He looked up, seeing Mikey’s face scowling at him. “Just fucking tell him you know.”

Gerard tensed, looking around the room for Francine.

“I sent him out to get your lunch.”

He sighed, relaxing back to the sofa. “Where’s the fun in telling him?” Gerard shrugged, turning back to his book.

“Fun? How is this fun? You’re forcing him to wear a tiny dress that practically shows everything-“

“Not everything,” Gerard said loftily. No matter how much the thought enticed him, he didn’t think he could get away with much shorter than he already had.

“Gross,” Mikey said, disgusted. “But what about the collar?”

Gerard closed his book, keeping his finger between the pages. “It was a punishment for the tea incident.”

“That was an accident and you know it.”

“I’m aware it was an accident. And he agreed to all the punishments I am allowed to give him. He signed a paper and picked the punishments himself,” he stated. “I’m just waiting for him to tell me his secret, is all. I’m not gonna pretend like I didn’t know when he does tell me, I’m just gonna show him it’s not a big deal.”

Mikey rubbed his temples with a groan. “What kind of punishments? Wait, are they sexual?”

Gerard smirked and his groan grew louder. 

“Oh, that’s disgusting.”

“He agreed. And, since I know you’re thinking it, sex is not on the punishment list. It’s fairly simple things like collaring and spanking.” He opened his book back, finished with the conversation. “Now, go before Francine comes back.”

Mikey scowled at him again before storming off.

“I-is everything okay, sir?” Francine inquired as she stepped back into the room, a silver tray in her hands.

“Yes, it’s fine. I’ll take my lunch here, thank you.”

She nodded and walked over, carefully setting the tray on the glass coffee table.

“You have very nice tattoos,” he commented as she stood.

“T-thank you, sir. I-I was afraid they would be against the rules,” she mumbled, taking a step back from the table.

“There’s not much that would be against the rules in this house, unless it’s actually illegal,” he said and took a sip from the glass of orange juice. He paused, setting the glass down. “If I ever do anything you deem inappropriate, even if it’s part of a punishment, do not hesitate to tell me and I will stop.”

She gasped softly before nodding quickly. “Yes, sir. M-may I have my lunch now?” she asked cautiously.

“Of course,” he smiled.

She bowed and turned quickly, leaving the room.

~

Alicia was over for dinner that night. She was sat beside Mikey, chatting happily about her day. Gerard had noticed when she would glance to his side, smiling almost knowingly at Francine. 

It confused him. Did she know who Francine really was, just like Mikey?

Ever since Mikey had told him he knew Francine, Gerard had been wracking his brain to try and see if maybe he had met her before but nothing ever came to mind. Her face just wasn’t familiar to him, no matter how hard he had tried to remember it. He had even looked through Mikey’s high school year book, knowing that Francine was just one year younger than his brother, and hoping he’d see her smile somewhere in the book but he found nothing.

He knew it was bordering on stalker level, but he had even done an internet search, albeit a exceedingly brief one, with the name ‘Francine Iero’ and found nothing that could be her. He had even looked for male versions of the name, including ‘Frank’, ‘Francis’, and ‘Francesco’ with no luck. Most didn’t even have pictures or many details about the person to determine if it could be Francine.

“Will you be taking dessert in the drawing room, sir?” Francine asked, bringing him back to the present. Her voice was close and he looked up, seeing her take his empty plate away and place it on the server.

“Yes, I think so,” he replied. A quick glance to Mikey and Alicia confirmed the agreement. “Thank you, Francine.”

She nodded, moving around the table as he stood, leading the other two from the room.

It wasn’t long before they were settled on the sofas and Gerard was finally aware of the subject Alicia had been talking about. The one that was making his brother shifty and red in the face.

“How much have you and Francine done?” she asked, looking at him expectantly.

Gerard swallowed down a shocked gasp. “I… what? How much what?” Surely, she wasn’t openly talking about sex. Was she?

“Well, I mean, that collar and leash thing was pretty intense,” she said airily, smirking at him. Mikey pointedly turned his face away, trying to ignore the conversation. He got an elbow to the ribs when Alicia noticed. “Have you two done anything BDSM involving sex? Or are you two still playing with the idea?”

Gerard sucked in a breath, his face turning bright red. “We’re, uh, we’re not actually, um…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt hot, too hot in the small room.

Francine entered the room, biting her lip lightly as she set the tea tray down. She must have missed the question.

“You’d better get on that then, ‘cause she is a dish,” Alicia said, laughing softly. “Wouldn’t want someone else to snap her up. Thank you, Francine.” She picked up the small tongs, dropping two sugar cubes into the steaming tea.

Gerard watched as Francine filled the second cup, setting it in front of Mikey, who nodded politely. She was either completely oblivious to the fact that Alicia was referring to her or she was amazing at hiding her embarrassment. Gerard wasn’t so lucky. His face felt like it was on fire when she set the final cup in front of him and moved to stand behind the couch he was sat on.

It was then he remember how earlier she had so obviously leaned over with the intention of frustrating him, probably to see if she could get away with it punishment free. Or she was trying to get punished.

The sound of her moan, low and clear in his head, when he had first spanked her came rushing back into his mind.

 _Well, if that’s how she wants to play._ He picked up his tea, adding three sugar cubes, and took a cookie, leaning back into the sofa.

Alicia spoke no more about the subject of sex and BDSM, instead she changed to lighter topics. Gerard was relieved solely because it kept his mind from drifting.

After parting from his brother and Alicia, Gerard made his way upstairs. He knew that Francine would be going to her room soon. Dessert was always her last chore of the day.

He waited by his door, leaning against the jamb with his arms crossed.

Soon enough, he saw Francine’s small frame in the hallway, walking closer to him with her head down. She glanced up when she was a few feet away, stopping in her tracks. “I-is there something you need, sir?” she asked. Her hands were fidgeting in front of her dress as she waited for him to reply.

“I believe another punishment is in order,” he said calmly, watching as she tensed. He noticed a quick flash of excitement in her eyes before it vanished.

“W-what did I do wrong, sir?”

He smiled, slowly stepping away from the door frame. “Don’t think I didn’t notice when you purposely dropped your duster today,” he said, reaching for the door handle. He pushed the door open and waited as she walked by him, into the room. Closing the door quietly, he walked up behind her. “Spankings. Seven this time. Then you may go to your room for the evening.”

She nodded and walked to the bed, assuming the position.

Gerard licked his lips, eyes wide. The dress rode up her backside, just barely showing off the white panties. He noticed how her back was arched, just enough give her ass a rounder curve, as he walked over. “Ready?” he asked, placing his hand a few inches away from her skin.

She nodded again and he saw her fingers tense, like they wanted to grab at the cover.

He smiled to himself and let the first smack hit, just on the swell of her ass. She gasped and he hit again, using the same amount of force. He made sure to avoid hitting too low and too center, aiming for her cheeks or the tops of her thighs.

Francine let out a cut off moan on the sixth smack and Gerard faltered, his palm resting on the fabric of her dress, fingers on her bare thigh. 

The skin under his fingers was hot and it took all of his power to pull his hand away before he did something that would compromise her disguise. He let the final spank hit her, dead center of her ass, and she moaned, shamelessly jerking her hips forward.

He felt her press back into his hand subtly and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he took his hand away. He stepped back and Francine pushed herself up, fixing her dress. “Did I hurt you?” 

Her face was bright red when she shook her head ‘no’.

“You may wear your own panties tomorrow. Make sure the ones you have on are cleaned and back in my office drawer by noon tomorrow,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” she said softly, bowing her head. “Thank you, sir.”

Gerard watched her leave, shutting the door soundlessly, before he walked to his bathroom and quickly stripped. Turning the shower on, he stepped under the cool spray without waiting for it to heat up. 

_Fuck, he did do it on purpose,_ he thought, grasping his already half hard cock and stroking himself to fully hard. _He knew I’d be looking. Knew I wanted to see it._

He braced his forearm on the tile wall, leaning forward and working his hand over his cock, his thumb sliding over the pre-cum already beading up. He squeezed sharply and let out a moan, remembering what Francine had sounded like. The low, deep throated moan that she did nothing to hold back.

Gerard wondered if Francine was getting off on the punishments as much as he was. Was she also jerking off in the shower? Or was she on her bed, rubbing her cock through the panties? Soaking the sheer material and throwing her head back as she came? Just picturing the thought was too much for him. He grunted out a moan, hips jerking forward as he came, the water washing everything away.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it without being able to touch, or technically even know about, Francine’s cock.


End file.
